


Foxes And Dragons

by RandomRedneck



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Fluff, Kitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Kana tries figuring out why Selkie is avoiding her.





	Foxes And Dragons

Things had been odd around the castle lately. More accurately, one person was being odd.

 

“Uh…Selkie? Do you want to go shopping with me? It looks like your coat has a few new nicks and tears in it.”

 

The bizarre fox girl didn’t respond, simply scurrying up the nearest tree. But poking her head out to stare at Kana.

 

“…Okay, maybe some other time then…”

 

For about a week now, the normally chummy Kitsune was avoiding Kana like the plague. Kana simply chalked it up to her odd personality, but it was starting to wear on her nerves a little.

 

“If I did something to make her mad, I wish she’d tell me. I’m not a mind reader.”

 

She strolled off, Selkie sliding back down to the ground.

 

“She’s still making me feel weird…”

 

She couldn’t figure out why, but ever since Kana had made her a hood to cover her ears in the rain, she’d felt strange. She wasn’t angry at her. But whatever this feeling was, she wasn’t used to it.

 

“Something troubling you, Little Kit?”

 

Kagero appeared beside her. Selkie didn’t even flinch. She’d sensed her coming.

 

“I don’t know…”

 

Kagero followed her intent gaze, spotting Kana entering Orochi’s dwelling.

 

“Did Kana do something to you?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“She made me this hood. She’s always nice. We enjoy talking…but now I feel funny around her…I’m going to go hunt.”

 

She bounded off in fox form, leaving her mother to chuckle.

 

“Oh, goodness. My little girl has a crush.”

 

Meanwhile, Kana took a seat opposite the camps resident fortune teller/mystic/person who enjoyed messing with people.

 

“Ah, Princess Kana. What can the fabulous Orochi foresee for you?”

 

She rubbed the back of her head. She’d never bought into Orochi’s fortunes. But Selkie wouldn’t talk to her, so she had to think of something.

 

“Can you see if Selkie will ever stop being angry at me? I know it’s a weird request, but-”

 

Orochi held her finger up, the cards floating around her.

 

“Say no more, princess. Watch as Orochi divines the answer to your troubles!”

 

Kana rolled her eyes, the mystic clapping her hands together, which caused a few cards to land facedown on the table.

 

“The answer lies within!”

 

She flipped the cards over, studying them intently. And a look of surprise came across her face.

 

“…Well, princess. I can tell you she’s not mad…or ever was.”

 

Kana glanced at the cards.

 

“What do they mean?”

 

She pointed at the cards.

 

“Long fortune short? She’s in love with you.”

 

Kana nearly fell out of her chair in surprise.

 

“What!?”

 

Orochi motioned to her cards.

 

“All spelled out right here. Happiness, feelings of affection, uncertainty, resolution…reciprocation.”

 

Kana’s face turned nearly as red as her hair, the mystic actually chuckling.

 

“So it’s not one-sided on her part, is it?”

 

Kana’s only response was to exit the tent in embarrassment.

 

“Love? I mean, sure, I lo…enjoy hanging out with her. Her laugh actually makes me feel kind of fuzzy inside…I bought that special expensive down for her hood…”

 

The pieces fell into place in her head.

 

“…Oh, dragon scales. I love her too…”

 

As if on cue, Kana spotted her returning from her hunt.

 

“…Oh, to heck with it. Selkie!”

 

Selkie looked around for the nearest tree, but Kana reached her too fast.

 

“Just wait!”

 

Selkie looked skeptically at Kana, drawing her hood up.

 

“You’ve been feeling weird, right? Only around me?”

 

She silently nodded.

 

“But you don’t hate me?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“Selkie…I think you have a crush on me…actually, I kind of know now.”

 

She put her hood down.

 

“…A crush?”

 

Kana nodded this time.

 

“It’s when you love someone.”

 

Selkie continued to look unconvinced.

 

“But I love mother and father. And they don’t make me feel this way.”

 

Kana wracked her brain, finally finding a good wildlife analogy.

 

“Selkie, it means you want to be my mate.”

 

Selkie thought for a moment. And the gradual blush covering her face indicated she was putting it together.

 

“…Two girls can be mates?”

 

Kana happily nodded.

 

“…Do you…wanna be mine too?”

 

Kana grabbed her hand.

 

“Yes.”

 

Glancing around, Kana stole an immature (And both girls first) kiss.

 

“…I kind of like this funny feeling now.”

**Author's Note:**

> (For those who wonder:Male PC and Sakura made Kana, Kaden and Kagero produced Selkie)


End file.
